Páginas da minha vida
by Algum ser
Summary: Essa história mostra o que acontece com Kagome, seus sentimentos e suas histórias.Talvez isso lhe ajude a se entender...Por favor, leia, o resumo tá péssimo!


_Você viveu durante dez anos, achando que sua vida era perfeita, e ao completar onze descobre que tudo isso não passou de uma fantasia, a qual sua mãe criou para não machucar, e deixar-lhe com sérias depressões, mas então, chegam aquelas pessoas de quem sempre sua mãe lhe protegeu, seus familiares de sangue._

_Talvez lhe pareça apenas mais uma briga entre famílias, mais uma briga entre as suas famílias, espera que vá acabar e no fim só descobre que aqueles que deveriam te apoiar só te odeiam, só mentem para você._

_Com o tempo você para, olha e fica pensando por que diabos aquelas pessoas tanto te desprezam, mas isso é só por você ser o que é, não importa as suas atitudes, não importa o que e quem você seja._

_Então, com o tempo você volta a se acostumar, portanto já acha que é algo normal, algo tão sem sentido, egoísta, irritante._

_Vive mais dois anos, agora com treze, você descobre que outras pessoas querem mudar você, querem que você se modifique e no fim, para ser aceita, você o faz, correto?Ok, nem sempre, porém depende do temperamento._

_Vive sua vida e sempre vai encontrar pessoas que queiram te modificar, nunca ninguém te aceitará completamente, nunca, nunca e nunca, sempre irão querer que algum ponto em você seja modificado, mas você não quer faze-lo!_

_Então, você se vê excluído, se vê solitário e após muitos anos alguém lhe estende a mão, você a olha esperançosamente e essa pessoa lhe manda um sorriso, o qual você retribui, por afinal, alguém conseguir te ver após anos._

_Você começa a confiar nessa pessoa, no meu caso, chamada Kouga, sem perceber ela começa a ser seu ar, talvez seja um pouco de exagero, mas, querendo ou não, você começa a fazer os trabalhos de grupo com ela, começa a depender dela, ficar feliz apenas quando ela vai a aula._

_Mais um tempo se passa, e finalmente mais pessoas se dão conta de como você é legal, começa a ter um número maior de amigos, mais pessoas estão gostando de você, e lá você vê que precisa se libertar um pouco do seu salvador, do primeiro que lhe sorriu._

_Mas, aí você encontra mais um problema, esse ser não quer que você se separe, não quer passar um segundo sem você, não por ama-la, não por querer te ter próximo como uma amiga ou namorada e sim porque é burro de mais para ver quantas vezes deve tê-la negado o mundo, quantas vezes mais o fará, e então, essa pessoa não quer que você saia do lado dela._

_Você tem que deixar os outros de lado, e começa a ser taxada de anti-social e o cacete á quatro, ok, é só mais um adjetivo para sua lista, correto?_

_Todos os outros começam a se afastar, e então você vê que fez errado esquecendo-os, e em busca de conseguir voltar a ter algum tipo de amizade com eles, exclui seu salvador._

_Você sabe que mais tarde essa pessoa irá lhe cobrar algo, irá lhe cobrar companhia, e mais tarde você sabe que estará sozinha novamente._

_Seus familiares estão piores do que nunca, continuam tentando pôr você contra sua mãe ou qualquer um que eles não gostem, tentam faze-la se sentir minúscula, eles tentam manipula-la, mas você sabe que eles não vão conseguir, afinal, você tem um temperamento muito forte, e sabe que ninguém a manipula._

_Na escola os deveres ficam puxados, você fica sem ter tempo, quando de repente você se vê gostando do inimigo do seu salvador, você se sente perdida, você não entende mais nada._

_Aí, você vai viajar, chama duas pessoas muito próximas de você, seu salvador, e um outro amigo que ta afim da sua irmã, você e o seu salvador fazem de tudo para fazer com que eles fiquem juntos mais fracassa..._

_Quando acaba a viagem você vê que magoou seu salvador, e então chega sua mãe e lhe diz que ele falou mal de você, a partir daí você vê o quanto difícil será encontrar seu lugar de novo no mundo..._

_Você tenta se afastar ao máximo do senhor falsidade, o qual um dia você tanto considerou e amou, por isso, você sabe que será muito difícil, ele não te deixa alternativas, ele te persegue, quer saber o que aconteceu e vez ou outra usa uma frase daquelas que podem rasgar-lhe por dentro._

_Você sabe que ele te ajudou, mas você sabe também que ele lhe enganou, e aí você se vê fadada a ter que se afastar dele, e sabe que vai começar uma nova etapa da sua vida, na qual terá de afasta-lo, além de ir a busca, novamente, de quem vai aceita-la como é, de quem, novamente, for sorrir-lhe e estender-lhe a mão._

_Então, chega o dia de aula no qual você tentará pôr o plano em pratica, mas, ao olhar seu salvador você ainda quer lhe dar um sorriso, ainda quer fazer os trabalhos com ele, e por mais que lhe pareça patético, ou pareça patético ao olhar dos outros, você sabe o quanto essa pessoa lhe foi importante, sabe o quanto essa pessoa quis lhe fazer sorrir, mas, sabe o quão falsa ela lhe foi..._

_Então, você olha para os outros e sabe que cada um deles está feliz, que cada um deles tem com quem contar e você está sozinha de novo, sempre vai estar, sempre que parece que vai encontrar seu lugar algo acontece e o destrói._

_Você sabe que tudo que você fizer pode dar errado, e que você sempre erra na medida, sempre extrapola, ou é calma de mais, então, quando você parar para pensar verá que tudo está errado, afinal, você nunca encontrará um lugar na humanidade, porque você é diferente dela, e ela de você._

_Você sabe que há certas coisas que guarda apenas para si mesma, porque você quer ajudar aqueles que conhece e não está se importando para o que pensa, o mais importante é eles, e não os seus problemas._

_Você sabe que há certas mágoas que você resolveu enterrar, e certas palavras que resolveu fingir que esqueceu, mas tudo isso está guardado em uma pequena caixinha esperando que ninguém vai ver._

_E você sabe por que eu sei tanto sobre você?Porque eu sou você.Você sabe por que eu sofri tanto quanto você?Porque eu sou você, e sofri junto de você._

_Sabe por que eu sei tudo sobre  
como você sofreu?_

_Porque você_

_Sou eu._

_Pode não acreditar,_

_Mas também sei guardar_

_Os sentimentos em uma caixinha_

_Onde ninguém vai ver._

_Por que você tanto sofreu?_

_Porque você sou eu,_

_E eu sou estranha_

_Você é como eu._

E no fim você sabe que estará sozinha de novo, e que ninguém vai lhe aceitar, mas acredite, toda vez que se sentiu invisível, eu também me senti, porém em um estágio pior, e eu sei que você tem salvação, já eu...Não.

_Quando você se sentiu triste, eu me senti dez vezes pior...E por que eu lhe revelo isso?Porque eu sei que você tem salvação, porque você sou eu e não quero lhe ver sofrer como eu sofri..._

_E você sabe que queria cuidar dos machucados do seu salvador, mas ele falou mal de você, certo?Então, você não quer mais ajuda-lo, você nem ao menos sabe se o que ele falou é verdade, mas, você estava disposta a cuidar das feridas dele, e antes, quando eram amigos, ele nunca as contou para você, correto?Então, nem ao menos cura-lo você pode, nem ao menos vê-lo mais consegue._

_E então, você novamente vê que precisa arranjar outras pessoas para que possam lhe acompanhar nos deveres, mas, assim como você foi invisível uma vez ficará de novo, e dessa vez você não ira querer fazer com seu salvador, afinal, ele não podia magoa-la mais, correto?_

_Você sabe que agora você está por si própria e ainda não se sente apta para continuar, ainda está muito abalada, ainda está se sentindo sozinha._

_Você sabe que agora você voltará a ser invisível, e que ninguém mais lhe verá como uma pessoa legal, então, você pode ter certeza de que agora você está sozinha, mas a sua solidão é companhia._

_Você nunca contou para ninguém os seus temores, nunca contou para ninguém os seus horrores, porque você nunca quis sobrecarrega-los com seus problemas, enquanto eles os jogavam em cima de você esperando uma solução._

_Mas, ninguém nunca parou para pensar em como você se sentia, sem antes derrubar problemas em cima de você._

_Houve pessoas que lhe ajudaram, mas você sabe que você também as ajudou, não foi troca de favores, não sei nem ao certo o que foi._

_Mas, no fim, você está sozinha, e nem ao menos sabe por que diabos está aqui.Ok, você sabe que você é filho de duas pessoas, essas pessoas se conheceram e tiveram você, porém, você ta aqui por conta própria tendo que se livrar e se virar._

_Mas, nem ao menos conta o que lhe aflige, sempre guardando tudo para você, sabendo que isso vai lhe apodrecer, mas, você sabe que é melhor apodrecer sozinha do que leva-las consigo, essas pessoas não sabem o que é experimentar um pouco de cada dor._

_Você sabe que só queria curar os temores das pessoas, mas, elas já não mais confiam em você._

_E você sabe que já não mais é a mesma, com o tempo você foi ganhando experiência, e já não vê o mundo perfeito, muito menos a sua vida, e sabe por que?Porque você foi descobrindo todos os desprazeres, um por um, a cada segundo._

_Você sabe que durante anos você fugiu, sabe que durante anos sempre todos não lhe viam, você fugiu, você fechou os olhos para tentar não ver, e no fim tentando não ver o lado ruim das pessoas sempre acabou machucada._

_E agora, você está cansada, certo?Cansada de tudo e todos acharem que conhecem você, e agora eu que sou você, eu, Kagome Higurashi, já não tenho lágrimas para derrubar, muito menos forças, para querer continuar._

_Você sabe que não é mais aquela garotinha que ao acordar assustada por causa de um pesadelo durante as noites iria para o quarto de seus pais e falar "Oi, eu to com medo do escuro", porque agora, você é o escuro..._

**Olá, me chamo Higurashi Kagome, moro em Hiroshima, sou uma estudante comum, estou no primeiro ano e tenho dezesseis anos.**

**Bem, esse texto é feito por mim, e agora começa minha verdadeira batalha, para ser aceita de novo e não estar propensa a ser deixada para trás como sempre.**

**Eu, realmente, sinto tudo isso, aposto como todos vocês.Esse é só o inicio, por isso logo ainda postarei o resto!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bem, gente, esse é só o primeiro capítulo, dedicado a Natsumi Takahashi, porque nós completamos hoje um ano de amizade!Né Linoca-chan!**

**Eu sei que não ta bom, é porque eu queria pôr essa introdução mais para vocês entenderem do que um capítulo!**


End file.
